<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipse by TheGold3nGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623126">Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGold3nGamer/pseuds/TheGold3nGamer'>TheGold3nGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, Naruto, mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anime, Crossover, Gen, Heroes, Kakashi Obito and Rin are siblings to Naruto, Naruto has a quirk, Naruto has siblings, Naruto is four, Obito cusses in front of small Naruto 😱, UA, What to right here, bnha - Freeform, small naruto, uwu, yeet-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGold3nGamer/pseuds/TheGold3nGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Naruto lives in the BNHA world along with his mother, Kushina, his father, Minato, his onii-chan, Obito, his onee-chan, Rin, and his nii-chan, Kakashi. </p><p>Rin, Obito, and Kakashi are in their second year of highschool, at UA. </p><p>Naruto is a four year-old little boy who keeps getting into mischief, and somehow nobody notices until it’s too late. Like, really. How do you not suspect anything when a four year-old asks how to disable bombs-</p><p>Naruto x BNHA<br/>BNHA x Naruto</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato &amp; Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito &amp; Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito &amp; Uzumaki Kushina &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Day with Bomb- I mean Bakugou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A small four year old could be found running through a mall. Don’t ask how this small child escaped from his house and babysitter. It took a few bottles from his mom and dad’s secret stash. Why was he running through the mall you might wonder? Well, it all goes back to a conversation the boy had with his parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-flashback- </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say…” A mother with red hair began to speak. “Naruto. If you ever find yourself in a situation with a villain, what would you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small four year-old who was smaller than average who was coloring with a crayon looked up. He then smiled and responded. “I’ll beat the shit out of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mother smiled and picked her son up. “That’s right! Beat them until black and blue~” She said in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the father with the same bright yellow hair as the son walked in, worried. “No. If you run into a villain, call us or your older brother.” He said. “Also, where did you learn that word?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three turned their heads to see a boy with silver hair, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Obito. He dropped a hammer on his foot, and let a word slip when Naruto was walking by.” The boy said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s smile got wider. “Nii-chan!” He then reached out to the silver-haired boy and got a head pat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Naruto. Rin was looking for you. She said something about tea and cookies.” The silver head said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto wiggled in his mother’s grasp, getting put onto the ground, where he then ran out of the room, going upstairs where Rin’s room was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>-end of flashback-</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, at first it was a hard choice. Should he listen to his father, or mother. It was only when he thought of what would happen if he listened to his mother when he made up his mind. He was going to beat a villain!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he beat a villain, his mother would praise him. His father would take him on missions. Obito would help him train. Rin would play hide-and-seek with him. Kakashi would give him another head pat. Yep. Naruto was going to beat a villain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him awhile before he found someone he was certain to be a villain. I mean, he was obviously a villain. No civilian would be dressed up, and no heroes would have a giant X on their chest, and two bombs, one on each wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Naruto shouted, running over to the boy. “You must be a villain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently that set the person off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a villain! I’m going to be the number 1 hero!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar! First off, why would a hero wear something so flashy? (his parents and brother do undercover cases most of the time) Also, there’s a giant X on your chest. It's like you’re copying Evil X (villain his father once fought). Plus you have two bombs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently people heard the ‘bomb’ part, and started to freak out. They all began rushing out and calling the officials. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tick mark appeared on the boy’s face. “I’M NOT A </span>
  <b>
    <em>ducking</em>
  </b>
  <span> VILLAIN!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. The only other person who would be crazy enough to to cuss at a four year-old other then Onii-chan Obito would be a villain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was about to strangle Naruto, but the four year-old spoke before that happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mister villain, did you set a bomb in the smoothie store? There’s a ticking sound coming from in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, the boy walked into the smoothie room, and sure enough, there was a bomb. The most likely case was that someone took advantage of all the commotion not too long before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in class 1-A got assigned a place they had to patrol. Ever since Endeavor became the number 1 hero, things have been shaky in Japan. More and more villains and criminals have been appearing, since they no longer had to fear All Might. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakugo had been assigned a shopping mall to patrol. Then he ran into the small yellow-haired brat who kept calling him a villain. To make matters worse, there’s a bomb with two minutes left on the timer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well kid, it would be a god idea to start running-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to try disabling it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato wasn’t too busy. He was just beating up a gang of twenty-five drug dealers with great stamina. Like I said, he wasn’t too busy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His phone started ringing, so with one hand he picked it up, and with the other fought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Naruto. What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dad. Are you busy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. So, how would one go about disabling a bomb?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you asking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, me and granny Tsunade are watching a news film about how All Might defeated Giant X. I mean, I know it was you who did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with a bomb?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it shows him disabling one, and I wanted to know if he did it the right way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Well, you cut the (this isn’t true. I’m just making it up) green wire, then blue. Next is purple and yellow. People always say not to cut the red wire, but you do. Just cut it last.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Have fun. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then hung the phone up and called Kushina, still fighting the people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto asked me for advice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Disabling a bomb.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s already asking that? Man, do they grow up fast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snip. Snip. Snip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you know what you're doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Dad told me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right before Naruto snipped the final wire, the screen on the bomb showed a retracting sight. Three red zeros. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bakugo readied for an explosion that never came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over to see the four year-old’s hand which was holding the scissors glow a faint purple. While said boy was closing his eyes while yawning, the time went back to a minute left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red wire got cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man. I’m tired all of a sudden. For a second I was positive we ran out of time. Oh well. Maybe my eyes played tricks on me since I stayed up past bedtime secretly eating cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Bakugo would say. It wasn’t his business. But, he was sure that this little boy had a quirk which allowed him to turn back time. Hell, maybe he could grow to actually care about the little shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~bonus~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay mister villain. Our temporary truce is over. Time to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Bakugo took that back. He’s going to tear the little ducker into shreds of meat. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in the Uzumaki family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone in the Uzumaki family had unique personalities. A bit of background would also probably help. </p><p>It happened fourteen years before Naruto’s birth. Minato and Kushina were newly weds, and wanted to have a child. They couldn’t do pregnancy due to them both being pro heroes within the top ten, and couldn’t take time off. That was also the day they found three newborn babies, fell in love with them, and adopted. </p><p>Naruto is the troublemaker, but also far ahead most kids. Kids his age tend to be doing childish things and hanging out. Naruto gets homeschooled due to his quirk being to dangerous. He thinks his quirk is called cool, since he thinks it’s cool. His parents don’t let him use this quirk, due to it using his life energy for the power, making him falling unconscious when he uses it, and using it shortens his lifespan. He plays with Rin, trains with Obito, and watched Kakashi. Kakashi is his favorite brother; however, he still loves Obito and at times chooses Obito over Kakashi. Rin is his favorite (and only) sister. He doesn’t put his brothers and sister in the same favorite category, because they would loose miserably to Rin. Innocent child who cusses without knowing what it means, only saying it because he heard another say it. Smart, but lack common knowledge. </p><p>Obito is the other troublemaker. He’s always training, and doesn’t have many (more like any) friends beside his siblings. Like Rin and Kakashi, he is in his  second year of UA. You know how Might Guy and Kakashi are rivals? Well so are Kakashi and Obito. Obito is jealous that Kakashi is Naruto’s favorite brother, so Obito hosts challenges and tries to impress (mostly fail at) Naruto and become the favorite brother. His quirk is Sharingan. Over using it hurts his eyes. It enhances his five senses and let’s let’s him copy other quirks. He’s kind, and tends to be late to things due to always helping others. </p><p>Kakashi is the closet perv. I’m sorry, I mean the cool one. He doesn’t need training, and has surpassed most pro heroes. He has no time for friends beside his family. Family is also his biggest weakness. He’s a second year of UA, although his skills were already within the top ten heroes back during his first month of his first year. Finds Obito and Guy’s rivalry useless and a waste of time.  He secretly takes pride in being the favorite brother to Naruto. He has a special quirk which lets him changing something he’s holding into power. The different power he can use change depending on the object. It’s called objects (it truly has no name. Naruto chose). Overusing it can burn his hand. He spends most of his time reading books which he never allows Naruto to read. Obito suspects that the books are Porn. <br/><br/>Rin is the one who keep her three brothers alive. She spends two hours a day training, and spends the rest playing with Naruto (mostly hide-and-seek). She has many friends, being very popular and getting confessions from random people multiple times a month. She’s at the top half of the class in power, and number 1 in grades. She’s in her second year of UA. She enjoys watch Kakashi and Obito’s rivalry. Pretends not to know she’s the favorite sibling, but doesn’t act accordingly to it. She had one of the most powerful healing quirks. She’d probably be number 1, but due to not being able to heal herself isn’t. No drawback from overusing her quirk. Loves everyone equally. (Okay. Naruto may or may not be her favorite)</p><p>Minato the father. He takes being a father series and will ruin anyone who hurts him. He can get nervous, but that never gets in the way. He’s the number 4 hero. Kushina low key scares him. His quirk is teleport. He can only teleport himself and something he’s touching to a place he has marked. No drawbacks. </p><p>Kushina the mother. Getting on her bad side means death. She may or may not be the cause for five bodies hidden in the basement. Don’t mess with her children. Violent. Terrifying. Endeavor doesn’t even want to be near her. Her quirk is chain. She can make chains come out of the ground, or from her body making it easy to restrain people. Red-hot habanero. <br/><br/>Pet. Where to begin? There is a random pack of dogs and frogs that live in the house. One simply doesn’t question it.</p><hr/><p>Little Naruto awoke to the sound of barking. Never a good sign. That, or Obito was attempting to make food again. If Naruto recalled correctly, last time Obito made food, Kakashi kicked him in the no-no square. It looked, and sound painful. <br/><br/></p><p>Shaking his head, Naruto tiredly got out of bed and walked down a flight of stairs to the kitchen where he saw Kakashi and Rin making rice and miso for breakfast while Obito was tied to a chair. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey Naruto.” Rin said as she washed her hands, then walked over to Naruto and picked him up. <br/><br/></p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>Naruto slowly nodded while rubbing his eyes. </p><p>Rin walked over to the table and placed the sleepy Naruto on a chair. She and Kakashi then set the table for themselves and Obito, only I trying him when everything was set up. <br/><br/></p><p>“Are mommy and daddy already out?” Naruto asked. It was unusual for them to go before he woke up. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yep, which reminds me. You slept in, so we have to go soon.” Rin answered, before she began to eat. <br/><br/></p><p>“Aw man.” Obito whined. “And here I thought I could stay home with Naruto…”</p><p>Kakashi threw a fork dangerously close to Obito’s neck while stuffing his face with rice on his chopsticks. “Your going to school.”</p><p>“Y-yes sir!”</p><p> </p><p>Not long later after the three left, the doorbell rang. Tsunade was there to teach Naruto. Well, more like Tsunade was there to escape people looking for her, while her boyfriend, Dan, taught Naruto. The thing was, Tsunade was distantly related to Naruto (she’s Senju. Senjus and Uzumakis are distantly related). </p><p>After a few hours of schooling with Dan was when the actual person who had a teaching license came, Iruka. </p><p>A few hours after that, and his homeschooling day was over, and he played with the dogs and frogs (that rhymed). <br/><br/></p><p>Soon Rin, Kakashi, and Obito returned. Unfortunately, not soon enough. Naruto had already been caught for painting the streets by the police. <br/><br/></p><p>Once the police left, Obito took Naruto out for ice cream while Kakashi read. When the two got back, Obito went to train while Rin played tag with Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere throughout the house, a deep laughing could be heard. “Oh Jonny, you naughty, naughty boy.” A certain silver head could be heard.</p><p>Also somewhere Rin the house, Obito could be found thinking, “I’m positive that Kakashi is reading porn.”</p><p>Like I said. A normal day. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>~bonus~<br/><br/>“What the hell did you say?!” A female with firey-red hair could be heard yelling as she restrained someone in chains. <br/><br/></p><p>“I said that if you had kids, they’f be bastards.”</p><p>If Kushina sliced up a man in his thirties that day with chains and hid his bloody chunks of meat in a shrub by a pond, that’d be nobody’s business. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Buildings that get Crushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto crushed a building. Minato and Kushina decide he needs to learn to use his quirk. How that happens when he doesn’t know what his quirk is? Who knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The family of six we’re walking outside.  A few blocks away from their house was a store. Every week the family planned meals for the week and went shopping for the items. It’s what they always do. The only difference this time, is that the building is completely gone. <br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family was walking to the store while a little boy was upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy... daddy... do we have to go to the store?” Naruto asked, not wanting to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We do.” Minato answered, holding onto Naruto’s hand (the kid like to wonder off) and a list in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go get ice cweam first? Please?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go after.” Kushina said, stepping in. “We have to get some things first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the plan. At least, until they saw a giant scoop of ice cream where the building should be. It was when they got home and saw that the building had been squished. Thankfully nobody died due to the ice cream slowly falling, and some nearby heroes. Five Uzumaki family members knew who caused this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto.” Kushina called. “Tomorrow your going to a school.” They had to get him to UA to know how to use his quirk. He didn’t complain in the way back, because he was asleep. Thankfully there is one teacher who’s able to temporarily disable his quirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Naruto wore a orange and black hoodie and dark blue jeans. He was excited. He hadn’t really done school, having spent a little over a month in school before being taken out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was dressed and had ate, the four kids had headed off to UA, while the parents did hero work.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay class. We’re having a new student today.” Aizawa said, wishing for more of that oh-so precious sleep he was missing out on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A new student?! This late in the year?! I do hope whoever it is, that they also take the entrance exam. Just because they’re new doesn’t mean the rules should be bent for them.” Iida said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, he isn’t taking the exam.” Aizawa answered. How does one simply say be all, ‘oh the new student is a little kid. Have a good day!’?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midoriya was the next to speak up. “Why did he choose UA? What’s his quirk? Did he come for learning, or other reasons? Why didn’t he take the entrance exams? Is there a possibility of him being linked to the league of villains? Since we already had the licensing exam, does that mean he has no license?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aizawa had to grip onto something. The force of having all those questions thrown at him was almost too great to bear. “Please. Limit it down to one question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Sorry.” Midoriya said, apologizing. “Why did he choose UA?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That’s manageable.” Aizawa said, a sigh of relief slipping out. “He didn’t choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That answer shocked the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean he didn’t choose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s doing this not of free will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why come then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would someone force him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is all so confusing!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Again with too much. Did they not realize that Aizawa was a human, and not an answer machine? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet down.” Aizawa said, feeling a yawn at the back of his throat. “The new kid will be here sometime soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After saying that, the door opened and three people were there. One was a boy who had goggles on. The other was another male who had a mask on. The final was a female with two purple bandages, one located on each cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aizawa sensei, I thought we were getting one new student. What’s up with the three who are each in UA uniforms?” Kaminari asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry, we’re actually second years. We just came to drop our little brother off.” Rin said, smiling brightly. Well, it was so bright that multiple guys fell over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little brother? Why not stay here yourself as the student. I promise not to be too rough when-” And that’s the story of how Mineta got tied up. -2020</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Naruto. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m sure they’re all nice.” Rin said, going behind Kakashi to talk to someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hearts of the class 1-A students began to beat. What did this Naruto person look like? What was his personality? Was he mean or nice? So many thoughts fled their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind Kakashi, someone walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah. Another shortie.” Was the first thing to slip from Aishido’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Just because I’m shorter than most people my age doesn’t mean you call me shwort!” Naruto shouted, quickly saying his last word causing it to come out wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell is there a kid here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~bonus~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s mister villain!” Naruto said, looking at Bakugou. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already told you! I’m not a villain!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest when I was writing, I was thinking of it like a fan comic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>